<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Apple A Day by kimmaryo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691301">An Apple A Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmaryo/pseuds/kimmaryo'>kimmaryo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmaryo/pseuds/kimmaryo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Profiles:</p><p>Jeon Wonwoo - sickly person, loves to eat burger, silent type of person, bestfriend of Mingyu.</p><p>Kim Mingyu- human vitamin, loves to cook, secretly in love with his bestfriend since high school.</p><p>Yoon Jeonghan - a good doctor, loves his favourite patient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Apple A Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Ding! Dong!’</p><p>Mingyu woke up suddenly when he heard his doorbell ringing. After some few more ringing, it stopped then the door opened. Light footsteps can be heard from outside his room.</p><p>“My Gyu-yah! What took you so long to open the door?” Wonwoo entered Mingyu’s room.</p><p>“Sorry I overslept, Onu-yah.” Mingyu answered with a groggy voice.</p><p>Wonwoo and Mingyu are bestfriends since high school. It’s already been eight years and still, their friendship stays stronger. They’re used to each other’s house and their families became close as well.</p><p>“Owowow! I said I’m sorry. Ow!” Mingyu screamed in pain as Wonwoo jumped on his bed.</p><p>“Wah! Get up now Gyuuu! I’ll be late for my check-up!” the shorter guy whines while kicking the air.</p><p>Wonwoo is actually a silent type of guy. But his other side comes out whenever he’s with his bestfriend, Mingyu. Mingyu has a nickname ‘happy virus’ for the reason that he’s just simply an optimistic guy. Anyone that gets in contact with him will be cheerful also (even those who have their worst day ever).</p><p>“Oh! I forgot about that!”</p><p>“Gyu-yah! Get up now! I’ll give you ten minutes to fix yourself.” Wonwoo crossed his arms and look away then pouted. Mingyu poked the shorter’s back.</p><p>“Onu-yah… I want to use my one minute now.”</p><p>Wonwoo turned his head to the taller guy who was spreading his arms wider and waiting to feel the other’s body against his. Well, hugging is just a normal sight of them. Though, it is usually Mingyu back hugging Wonwoo. But sometimes, like this time when Mingyu is too lazy to do things, he prefers this kind of hug.</p><p>After their hugging session, Mingyu started to do his routine. Once or twice a month, Wonwoo have his medical check-up and the taller guy drives him to the hospital. But this monthly check-up of the shorter guy is too worrisome for him. One reason is of course, he’s concern about his sickly bestfriend. But there is another reason that Wonwoo didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Flashback:</p><p>The first time Mingyu saw this petite guy at the corridor outside their room, he noticed that there was something wrong with him. He’s pale white and walking slowly while holding his head. As soon as this guy collapsed a few meters away from him, he ran quickly and piggybacked him to their school clinic.</p><p>‘Jeon Wonwoo’ is written on this guy’s nametag.</p><p>“What a beautiful name.” Mingyu whispered.</p><p>While Wonwoo was sleeping soundly, Mingyu unconsciously stared at the smaller guy’s face. He actually have milky white skin, so flawless, cute nose, and kissable red lips. While he was watching the other sleeping, Wonwoo suddenly furrowed his eyebrows as if he was having a nightmare.</p><p>Mingyu touched his pointing finger to the part between Wonwoo’s brows and the shorter guy suddenly opened his eyes. To Mingyu’s surprise, he fell from his chair.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Wonwoo worriedly asked Mingyu.</p><p>“No, I’m Kim Mingyu.” The taller guy managed to joke while reaching Wonwoo’s hand to help him get up.</p><p>He heard the smaller guy chuckle a bit then he introduced himself.</p><p>After that incident, Mingyu started to follow Wonwoo and eventually, they became friends. They became classmates in their second year that caused to their deeper relationship.</p><p>End of flashback</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu became silent.</p><p>“Gyu, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. Tell that doctor that I’m always watching him!”</p><p>“Yah! Don’t be like that to him.”</p><p>Mingyu’s blood boils everytime they’re going to that hospital. It’s not that he hates the smell of antiseptic that airs the surrounding but because of a doctor. Wonwoo’s doctor to be more precise.</p><p>“Gyu-yah… don’t stay like that, you’re ugly when you’re mad. Haha”</p><p>“I don’t really trust that Dr. Jeonghan whatever.”</p><p>“Why? He’s a good doctor!”</p><p>“I think he likes you and I’m jealous.” Mingyu shyly explained.</p><p>“Yah! My bestfriend is so protective! Don’t worry I won’t take long.”</p><p>Mingyu sat at the waiting lounge of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Dr. Jeonghan!” Wonwoo greeted as he entered his doctor’s office.</p><p>“Oh Wonwoo-ssi! How’s my favourite patient doing?”</p><p>“I’ve been good.”</p><p>“So you’re here for your check-up? Or did you just miss me?” Jeonghan showed a playful smile that made his patient blushed.</p><p>The supposed to be ‘medical check-up’ turned into a little chitchat time. Since Wonwoo visits the hospital only once a month, their stories never end. Sometimes, Wonwoo tends to forget that Mingyu was waiting for him. But luckily, not that day because they still have somewhere else to go after.</p><p>Later that day, Mingyu and Wonwoo went to the mall to hangout when suddenly, Wonwoo’s phone rang.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Oh Wonwoo-ssi! Do you have time later? I would like to invite you for dinner.”</p><p>“Hmm… I think I’m available.”</p><p>“Okay! I’ll just pick you up at your house.”</p><p>“Okay bye!”</p><p>When the call ended, Wonwoo saw Mingyu looking at him with a ‘what-the-hell-was-that?’ expression.</p><p>“It’s Dr. Jeonghan. He wanted to have a dinner with me.”</p><p>“That jerk asked you out?”</p><p>“It’s just a simple dinner.”</p><p>“For you maybe, but he will think of it as a date.” Mingyu said with a sad tone.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with that anyway.”</p><p>Mingyu suddenly stopped walking then took a deep breath.</p><p>“Onu-yah, I have something to tell you.”</p><p>The shorter looked at him curiously but already having a gut feeling, and he’s right.</p><p>“I like you for eight years now.”</p><p>The thought of liking him was not surprising for Wonwoo. But he got shocked when the taller confessed that he had that feeling for eight long years now. Mingyu tried to get him back to his senses.</p><p>“Onu-yah, I said please give me a chance. I just want to prove myself to you.”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>With Wonwoo’s approval, the very next day Mingyu started to court Wonwoo. He will go to the shorter’s house to cook him breakfast and when he’s about to leave, he will give Wonwoo an apple. It’s been one month now since Mingyu got the other’s ‘yes’ but he’s still doing the same thing. One time, Wonwoo got curious why the taller gives him an apple everyday.</p><p>“Gyu-yah, why do you always give me an apple? You’ve been giving me this since you started courting me.”</p><p>“I just want to keep you healthy.” Mingyu simply answered.</p><p>“But there are many fruits on earth, so why only apple?” Wonwoo, who seemed not convinced yet, asked again. Mingyu leaned forward and gave the other a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“An apple a day, keeps the doctor away.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>credits to the owner of the photo.. :)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so how did you like this meanie one-shot?<br/>should i write more fluffs?<br/>let me know guys.. ^^<br/>hit the 'kudos' button if you liked this one and you can also check my other stories.. ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>